


Kasumin's Special Skills

by Chiko152



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Comedy of Errors, Crack, Ficlet, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiko152/pseuds/Chiko152
Summary: Kasumi has amassed a collection of bizarre skills over the past year. All of them had one thing in common though, and that was aiding her ability to perform pranks. Most of them didn’t pan as expected.
Kudos: 16





	Kasumin's Special Skills

**Deception**

Deception is the first tool within a prankster’s arsenal. Being able to conceal your intent to catch a rival off guard. As Sun Tzu once said in his multi award winning book, The Art of War, “All war is deception.”

It was an ordinary day, where Kasumi was lounging about in her room, being incredibly cute, when inspiration struck. She had heard of a certain prank that people overseas liked to perform on unsuspecting victims. A cross-cultural attack would be the last thing anyone would expect. It was delightfully devilish.

She sent over a private message to Yuu.

_Kasumin: Yuu-senpai! Kasumin has a cool new idol video to show you!_

_Yuu: Alright! What is it?_

Hook, line and sinker.

_Kasumin: Give me a second to find the link_

_Kasumin: Here it is!_

_Kasumin:_ [ _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)

It took a second before she saw that Yuu was typing something in response. Likely a confused response from being deceived so easily.

_Yuu: Wow!_

The next day she tried it on Rina, and she sent her back something called the maze game. Little did she know that Kasumi cannot be bested by a simple maze! In fact she was on level 3 right now, and was so close to the end...

* * *

**Infiltration**

Kasumi had just recently been invited to spend some time in Numazu with Aqours. One girl in particular caught her eye though. Riko Sakurauchi. She seemed quite plain when Kasumi first met her. Her favourite food was listed as _sandwiches_ of all things.

Underneath that surface, she could sense some sort of inner turmoil within the girl. She had some kind of secret, and Kasumi was going to uncover it. Maybe a prank would occur to her somewhere down the line. Honestly she would probably just wing it.

She had done some prior research into her target and found a few interesting facts, such as that she lives directly next door to Chika’s inn. As all of Aqours, as well as all of the Nijigasaki idols were staying in the inn, there would be no way of Riko being in her house when Kasumi struck.

Kasumi had a very simple plan. Sneak out of her room in the middle of the night and leap over to Riko’s house. In the possibility she was found out she had also prepared a cover story. She would be ‘Wakasu Wasumi’, a fan of Nakasu Kasumi, but with no relation to her at all.

Of course the door to her room from the balcony was locked, but Kasumi had prepared for that eventuality. She took out her trademark Magical Kasumin lockpicks and began working on the lock. With only minimal struggling, she was able to open the door. Something crossed her mind about this possibly being trespassing, but if she gets arrested she’s definitely too cute to be prosecuted.

Predictably, Riko’s room was also decently plain. She did a quick sweep of the room before she found nothing of interest. Obviously, Kasumi had researched all the most statistically frequent hiding places, she checked in Riko’s closet, underneath Riko’s pillow, until she searched underneath Riko’s bed.

She saw several volumes of manga, the titles of which she can barely make out under the dim light of the moon. She figured it would be something like that, after all Setsuna was also decently plain when she was Nana. It would just make sense for Riko to also be a closeted otaku. Opening it up, she saw something. In fact, a lot of something. Images of girls doing things. Things that seemed inconceivable, that brought rot and decay into this world by their presence. She looked at the others, seeing that they also contained similar dark material.

Kasumi screamed.

After she saw what could not be unseen, she ran off, jumping between the houses. She managed a perfect landing onto Chika’s balcony and quickly snuck back in. That night Kasumi slept, plagued by what she had seen. She lied in bed, afraid she would go mad from all she had endured.

The day after, she overheard Ruby talking about something with the rest of her group.

“Did anyone else hear a scream last night?” Kasumi heard her ask.

Kasumi interjected, “It must’ve been the wind or something.” Aqours all flashed her an odd look, but quickly returned to their own gossiping.

* * *

Later that day, she decided to consult with Yoshiko. Being an expert in all things occult, it seemed obvious to ask her.

“So, you snuck into Riko’s room,” Yoshiko said, “and you saw something you didn’t want to see.”

Kasumi nodded.

“You must’ve seen her grimoires then.”

“Grimoires?! Does that mean Riko’s a witch?”

“Precisely,” Yoshiko said, beginning to smile as she formulated a plan of her own. “There is only one way to remove the curse she has put on you though. Through the aid of Yohane!”

Kasumi nodded once again, clinging to Yoshiko’s every word. A curse would probably be career ending for her!

Yoshiko handed her some money and a shopping list. “Go to the store and get me these items. They are needed for the ritual to undo the curse.”

Kasumi was already gone.

* * *

Riko saw one of the girls who was staying over today. She seemed to be in a hurry and was carrying two large shopping bags. Some of those solo idols really were weird.

* * *

**Disguise**

Sometimes Kasumi needed some help to pull off her pranks. Kasumi had been taking private acting classes with Shizuku for about a week now. Unbeknownst to her though, Kasumi was going to use her masterful acting skills for some sick pranks.

The first step was finding a victim, and Kasumi had just the person. The person she had in mind today was Emma. Not for any particular reason, it just took her fancy. So she planned, and decided that the best thing to do would be to covertly deliver bread to her house. She figured that the bread would distract her from practise with how good it was.

Using her genius level intellect, and deduction skills that would put Sherlock Holmes to shame, she figured out that Emma and Karin were good friends. All she had to do was disguise herself as Karin, and sneak the bread into her house and leave. It would be like the bread just teleported there.

Firstly, she studied what clothes Karin tended to wear and ordered a few for herself. Secondly, she familiarised herself with Karin’s hobbies and interests. Finally she came up with an excuse to leave abruptly, as she couldn’t risk Emma finding her out.

* * *

The disguise was ready. Kasumi was wearing a loose fitting blue top, alongside some short shorts. Coupling it was a short blue wig. She had even used a marker pen to replicate Karin’s three moles. With her, she carried a bag that was stuffed to the brim with homemade bread. As she walked over to the cafe she had invited Emma to, she took a look to see Emma was in fact there.

“Hey Emma-senpai… I mean, hey Emma!” Emma looks at her surprised, likely because she didn’t expect Karin to show up. “Kasumin couldn’t be here right now, so she told me to come here instead.”

Emma appeared to be taken aback, not at all because ‘Karin’ had lost a few inches of height and a few inches of chest.

“So, _Karin-chan_ , did you have any plans for today?” Emma asked, the sarcasm lost on Kasumi.

“How about we go to your place?” Kasumi replied, adding an attempt to wink. 

“ _Buono_!”

* * *

After Kasumi pretended to be lost for a few minutes, the odd pair ended up at Emma’s apartment. Kasumi had never personally been there before, but it was about what she expected. It was definitely cozy, and seemed like the kind of place she would like to take a nap in.

She quickly got to work, however, choosing to shrug off her fatigue. She disappeared without a trace once Emma’s back was turned. After she deposited the bread into Emma’s breadbox, she prepared her excuse.

“Ah! I just remembered I had a modelling gig I had to go to. See you later then,” Kasumi said, as she waved goodbye to Emma. She beat a hasty retreat back to her home.

Just as she left the door she heard Emma say, “See you Kasumi-chan!”

Kasumi froze for a second, wondering how Emma had seen through her disguise. It was probably just a slip of the tongue, that must be it. They did have similar names, after all. She walked home, head held high from a job well done.

Truly Kasumi was the greatest prankster in all the world

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Ethanol for the prompt. I kinda got the idea to write this one night and now all of you have to see this. Hope you enjoyed, I have a few more things coming in the future. All hail Kasumin.


End file.
